


not my time to wonder why

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Come Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Phone Calls & Telephones, mentions of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Jealousy has always been a bit of a problem for Rey.





	not my time to wonder why

Ben was balls-deep within her, his hands gripping her shoulders as Rey swore her soul was fucked from her body, when she heard his phone going off just next to the bed. It wouldn’t have made her pause any other time had she not recognized the name was highlighted on the screen, and felt a bolt shoot through her gut that had nothing to do with the mounting pleasure just moments ago. She reached up, wriggling out of Ben’s grip to physically shove him off of her, nearly elbowing him in the face as she did. He fell backwards and out of her, his face red with disbelief and irritation. 

“Why the fuck is she calling you?” Rey threw an arm out to gesture towards the bedside table, pushing her hair out of her face and watching his expression as he looked towards the offending device. Recognition made his eyes light up, but there was no hint at disbelief or fear, as she’d expected in her worst dreams. He and Karis had been together for years, after all. It wasn’t too outlandish to assume that there might’ve been some . . . well, mixed feelings when it came to them breaking up. He’d been nothing but considerate of her cautiousness, but this? This was Carrie at prom covered in pig blood. This was waking up to find she was in class without any pants on. Horror and anxiety churned in her gut, sucking her pleasure and replacing it with a sense of nausea, as he reached towards the phone and grasped it. He thrust it at her, expression unreadable. 

“Answer it.” 

“What?” she demanded, the word hardly out of her mouth when he tackled her back onto the bed. His left hand still held the phone, while his right snaked between her legs, thumb pressed against her clit hard enough to make her knees go weak and her toes curl. 

She bit back a moan as Ben leaned in to snarl in her ear: “I said, answer it.” 

The pressure on her clit bordered on painful as she slid her thumb over the answer button, wishing her voice didn’t sound so broken up. “H-hello?” She screwed up her face, two of his fingers sinking to the knuckle inside of her cunt. 

Silence answered her on the other line, forcing Rey to repeat her greeting, more forceful this time. How dare this woman interrupt them? Crawl back into Ben’s life as though she’d never left in the first place, as though Rey was the other woman when she’d waited, patiently, for her chance to get with her coworker? 

“Where’s Ben?” Karis’ voice sounded muffled, tight with irritation and certainly not the breathless whisper of a greeting that Rey had anticipated. 

“He’s busy. What do you need?” She bit her bottom lip, head tipping back as Ben bit and sucked at her throat, taking advantage of the free skin to mark every inch possible. He’d never been this rough with her before, never fucked her like he was angry with her, like he was punishing the accusation that she’d leveled on him as soon as this woman’s name made its way back to the forefront of her mind. 

There came a scoff on the other end of the phone, and Rey had to screw up her face to keep from snarling in both irritation and pleasure. Dammit, did he know how to confuse her. Karis’ voice echoed in Rey’s head. “To talk to him. Obviously. Can you hand him the phone?”

“No.” The word came with a hard bite on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t going to get anywhere being rude, but fuck all she was going to  _ come _ . Ben’s tongue pressed against her swollen, too hot skin, and Rey shuddered.  “He’s busy. So tell me what--what you need, and I’ll relay the message. Yeah?” She had to cover the mouthpiece with her hand as she keened, Ben’s hand moving faster. Could Karis hear the slick sound of his fingers entering her over and over again, Ben burying them to the knuckle as his ex girlfriend growled on the other line. Rey’s thumb slipped, hitting the speaker button, and the woman’s voice filled the room. Ben didn’t stop. If anything, she swore he picked up speed. Rey’s head dropped forward, her whole body stiff as she struggled to keep from being too loud. She wasn’t going to last much longer, couldn’t hold it in. Just a little longer--. 

“Look. I just--I need a couple things back from him. So the sooner you can have him call me, the better.” 

“Karis.” Ben sounded strained, and he changed his thumb for the whole heel of his palm, grinding in circles. “I gave you all your shit. Months ago.” 

“Ben.” Rey hated the way that the other woman sounded relieved to hear his voice, and it was all that she could do not to throw the damn phone to the other end of the room, to bust it so she never needed to hear it again. 

“No. No ‘Ben.’ You have everything. Don’t call, don’t ask. Goodbye.” He leaned over to press the end call button, and Rey whined, her body shaking as she reached to grip his wrists. 

“Please,” she begged. “Please please please. Oh fuck I’m gonna--.” 

“That’s it,” Ben said with a broad grin, his breath hot in her ear. “That it baby. Come. I told you she was nothing--you are  _ everything  _ to me. Come for me, let me show you how much you mean. Come for me.” 

She did, mouth open in a wail that felt like it would never end. Fire ripped through her spine, curling her toes and back, as Ben pulled her tight against his chest. He stroked her side, cupped the side of her face so he could kiss her hard. “You’re everything to me,” he repeated when they pulled away for air, smiling and pulling his fingers out of her, and pressing them past his lips so he could suck on them. She felt faint and leaned in to kiss him, sharing the taste between them. 


End file.
